


Approval

by samandbucky



Series: STB Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Rhodes is coming to visit Tony for the weekend, and he's also meeting Steve, Tony's new boyfriend, for the first time.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163156
Kudos: 71





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): James Rhodes - STB Bingo

“I don’t know why you’re pacing so much,” Tony says as he lays on the couch, watching his boyfriend pace back and forth in the lounge room. “We’ve been over this before.”

Steve scoffs. “What do you mean? I’m about to meet Colonel James Rhodes. _Rhodey_. Also known as one of the most _important_ people in your life!” He exclaims.

“Well, yeah,” Tony says, nodding. “Can’t argue with you one that one.”

“I mean, from what you’ve told me, he’s super protective of you. What if he hates me?” Steve asks.

Tony sighs, and pushes himself up. “He’s not going to hate you,” he says as he stands up from the couch, and makes his way over to Steve to try and calm his boyfriend down. “I know this, because I’ve said nothing but good things about you to Rhodey.”

Steve frowns. “You’ve talked about me to him?”

“Well, yeah. I kind of had to. He had a million questions about you as soon as we started popping up in the damn papers,” Tony says. “He wants to meet the nice man who stole my heart.”

“What, does he keep tabs on you or something?” Steve asks, raising his eyebrows at Tony.

“I told him he didn’t have to, but he seems to have different opinions,” Tony says, which earns a laugh from Steve. “Look, Steve. I promise-” Tony gently places his hands on both of Steve’s arms, holding him. “Rhodey is harmless. I know he’ll seem different, but he’s really a giant teddy bear. He’s just very protective of me, but with good reason. So, try not to take anything he says to heart.”

Steve stares at Tony for a moment. “That’s not really helping,”

“Thought so,” Tony says, gently patting Steve’s arms.

“Boss, Colonel Rhodes is approaching,” Friday speaks, startling both Tony and Steve.

Tony looks over when the elevator dings and grins as soon as he sees his best friend stepping out of the elevator. “Honeybear!” He exclaims before hurrying over and pulling Rhodes into a tight hug.

“Hey Tones,” Rhodes chuckles as he hugs Tony back. “So good to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Tony pulls away from the hug and looks up at Rhodes. “How long do I get you for this time?”

“I’m afraid only for the weekend,” Rhodes informs him.

“You know what? I’ll take it,” Tony says. “How are you? You’re doing good?”

“Yes. I’m just fine. How about you, Tones? Please tell me you’ve been staying out of trouble,”

“Tony’s always getting himself in trouble,” Steve speaks up, as he makes his way over to the two.

Rhodes looks up. “You must be Steve-” He stops when he sees how tall and muscular Steve is, and he looks over at Tony. “You didn’t tell me the muscles he had on him.”

Tony grins. “I know how to pick ‘em,” he says, back up next to Steve, placing an arm on Steve. “Rhodes, this is Steve. My boyfriend. The one I’ve been telling you all about.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Steve,” Rhodes says, holding his hand out for Steve to shake. “I’m James, but you can call me Rhodes. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Good thing I hope?” Steve asks, chuckling nervously.

“Surprisingly, yes,” Rhodes says honestly, earning an eye roll from Tony. “I just mean, normally when I talk to Tony about boyfriends, he’s complaining about them. But, I haven’t gotten any of that about you yet.”

“I guess that means I’m doing something right?” Steve asks, looking over at Tony.

“Definitely,” Tony confirms, looking up at Steve lovingly.

Steve grins, and he leans down to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek, unable to stop himself from doing so.

Rhodes sighs softly as he watches the two interact with each other. It’s been a long time since he’s seen Tony this happy with someone, and he sincerely hopes Rogers doesn’t screw it up like the last one did.

“So,” Rhodes speaks up, earning Tony’s attention. “You mentioned something about dinner tonight?”

“Oh, yes! I’ve made reservations at that fancy new Italian place that just opened up last week. I looked at the reviews and it’s supposedly the new best Italian restaurant in town. I’ll be the judge of that,” Tony says. He turns to look at Steve. “You’re coming with us, right?”

Steve frowns lightly at Tony. “Oh. I mean, are you sure? I wouldn’t want to disturb your quality alone time with Rhodes. I know how much you’ve been looking forward to seeing him, Tony,” he says.

Tony shakes his head. “That’s what tomorrow’s for. I’ve got a whole day planned with Honeybear,”

Steve looks over at Rhodes for confirmation. “You’re okay with me tagging along?”

“Absolutely,” Rhodes says. “It’ll give me plenty of time to decide if you’re worthy or not,”

“Rhodey,” Tony hisses, glaring at Rhodes. “Don’t scare him off!”

Rhodes grins at Tony. “What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t scare your boyfriends?”

“The good kind,” Tony huffs, before shaking his head. “I need to go get ready, and you probably do too. You don’t mind hanging out for a minute, do you?” He looks over at Rhodes.

“I don’t mind. I’m sure Friday has plenty to tell me about what you’ve been up to while I’m gone,”

“Friday knows better than to spill any secrets, so ha!” Tony sticks his tongue out at Rhodes.

“You also forget that Friday likes me more than you so _ha_ right back at you,”

Tony glares at Rhodes, before grabbing Steve’s hand and leading the way up the stairs.

“Do you think he likes me?” Steve asks when he’s standing in the bathroom, watching Tony get ready.

“Rhodes likes you, Steve. In fact, he’s going to love you once he gets to know you. Stop freaking out,” Tony says. “Just be your stupid perfect self, and you’ll be golden.”

Steve huffs. “Easy for you to say,” he mumbles.

~

“This place is fancy,” Rhodes says as he, Tony and Steve are led to their seats.

“Quite fancy,” Steve agrees, nodding. He looks over once they’ve finally reached their table, and instantly walks over to pull Tony’s chairs out for him. 

“Thanks dear,” Tony says as he kisses Steve’s cheek before sitting down.

Steve places himself in the seat beside Tony’s as Rhodes sits across from the two of them.

The dinner goes by smoothly. There’s no awkward conversations. Tony excitedly tells Rhodes about adventures that he and Steve have so far together while Rhodes tells Tony about Air Force stories.

Rhodes makes sure to keep his eye on Steve, making sure Tony isn’t uncomfortable during their dinner, and he’s surprised when he finds that Tony is relaxed throughout the whole dinner.

“Will you please just let me pay for dinner?” Steve asks.

“But why? You don’t need to pay. I literally have plenty of money to use to pay for our dinner,” Tony argues.

“I know you have plenty of money, but you always pay for dinners,” Steve huffs. “I just want to pay once.”

Rhodes rolls his eyes, and pulls out his wallet as the two continue to argue about who’s paying for dinner, and then he pulls out some money and slaps it down on the table, startling both Steve and Tony. “There. Dinners paid for. You two argue like a damn married couple.”

Tony glares at him. “No. We’re not there yet, and you are so not paying for dinner,”

“Too late. I already put my money on the table,” Rhodes says as he stands up, grinning.

“Tony’s right. You’re the guest. You shouldn’t have to pay for dinner,” Steve says, also standing up.

“That’s very kind of you, Steve. Can we go now?” Rhodes asks, earning an eye roll from Tony.

“Fine. You win this time, Honeybear,” Tony says, taking Steve’s hand when he holds it out for him. They start to walk out of the restaurant, but Rhodes quickly walks beside Tony, gently grabbing him, earning his attention. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just really happy for you, Tones. You found a good one. Hope you can manage to keep him,” Rhodes says, giving Tony a smile. He looks over at Steve, who’s watching them carefully. “But, just know, if you ever so much as hurt a hair on Tony’s head…”

“I know,” Steve says, surprising Rhodes. “I wouldn’t ever dream of hurting Tony, so I won’t stop you from murdering me- or whatever it is you plan to do, if I do hurt him. I hope I don’t though.”

“Hm,” Rhodes hums. “He’s got my approval.”

Tony whoops, and looks over at Steve. “You should feel honored.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “I feel very honored to have his approval. Trust me,”


End file.
